Diary Of Ichigo
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: She woke up in a room when she walked outside, everythings verry seems quiet . What happened ? Where is Aaron ? And who are those two guys ? song Breaking Benjamin : Diary Of Jane en sequel of Everybody's Fool and My Snow White Berry


**Story Title ! : Dairy Of Ichigo **

**couples : Ichigo(F)xAaron ( aka Kaien or Espada 9 ) **

**What is the Story : **

**She woke up in a room when she walked outside , everythings verry seems quiet . What happened ? Where is Aaron ? And who are those two guys ? **

**What belongs with the story ? **

**Angst , dead , Family and Mystery**

**

* * *

****( Dairy Of Ichigo ) **

_If i had to _

_I would put myself right beside you _

A sleeping figure was quiet on the bed , white sheets covered half the body . Exept of the arms and the head that were not covered , the sleeping figure had a pale skin that was soft as a feather. Her orange hair leaves reminiscent of the sun going down , and her brown eyes that always prove innocent where going to open . The woman looked at the ceiling , the same ceiling as the night before and the day before . It never changed she knows she is 3 or 4 years here now , so long not seen the sun . And so long that they're dead .

_So let me ask _

She was sitting right up and looked around the room , there is something not right something changed . She looked at the nightstand and saw a not lying there , she grabs it and opened it . It was from Aaron

**'Berry-Chan i'm away for a long time now , so do what you like in the house now . You will soon enough understand what is going on ... ' **Confused looked Ichigo at the strange manner of Aaron , and put the note away and took a night dress . And ran out of the room into the hallway , the house was very big apparently . But ... Where is Aaron ?

_Would you like that ?_

_Would you like that ? _

She felt a chill run over her , is it the spirits of her family and friends ? They follow her everywhere , she always felt the cold and she knows . that this is that they are feeling now , Ichigo walked cautiously to the stairs . She sees (_) that has photo 's on it . They are covered with dust , apparently Aaron never cleaned here . Ichigo walked down the stairs when she heard the crackling beneath her feet .

_And i don't mind _

_If you say this love is the last time _

When she was downstairs she walked in the living room , seats and other furnishings are covered with white sheets and there were boxes with stuff inside . Strange is Aaron planning to look for a new house ? Oris he still unpacked ? Ichigo started to get a little nervous , and walked future in the living room . She saw some pictures are below the fabric . Ichigo went to the pictures and wiped the dust off one of the photo 's . Where she got the face of Ganju , She looked surprised and wiped future . That she got Kukaku 's face , Ganju 's older sister and a boy who looked a lot like Aaron . " Kaien ... " Ichigo looked shocked and confused at the picture . " Kaien Shiba . " She picks up the photo , but if she raise it . She feel a contact of pain , she let the picture fell . Where the glass broke , Ichigo held her finger in her mouth . A needle stucking out , that pierced her into her finger skin .

_So now I'll ask _

_' Where is Aaron ? Why he has a photograph of Kaien Shiba , Ganju and Kukaku ... What's going on here ? ' _Ichigo got up and ran out of the living room and went into look in the other rooms .

_Do you like that ?_

_Do you like that ? _

Ichigo came into the kitchen she saw few pizza boxes on the ground , beer cans and other debris . The garbage started to give a nasty smell , and the dishes started to mold . Ichigo watched in horror as she realizes that one of the bags , has bodies of human / animal organs inside . The blood ran out of the bag and makes a dry red pool . Ichigo was feeling like she was going to throw up from the sicking scene , and put her hand on her stomach and the another on her mouth . And ran out of the kitchen .

_No ! _

When she was out of the kitchen , she went back upstairs and search the other rooms . But Aaron was nowhere in sight ." Aaron ? Aaron ? ! " She yelled she become Afraid and more scared , what should she do . Now she felt a stab in her heart when she felt herself alone again ." Aaron ... "

_Something 's getting in the way . _

_Something 's just about to break . _

Her legs began to be weak and she fell on the ground and held her own firmly , the shadows of the walls began to fall off . And circling her version of the world ." Leave me alone ! Aaron ! Aaron ! . " Tears fell from her eyes as Aaron said nothing back , she also heard nothing . Black and misery filled her eyes .

_I will try to find my place in the dairy of Jane_

_So tell me how it should be _

_' where are you Aaron ? You said you just went away yesterday , you had so hurt expression on you face . And now you're not there i'm so alone , Aaron where are you ? Come back ! Aaron ! ' _Ichigo opened her eyes when she realizes that the darkness is gone , she stand up carefully . She almost fell but she could just stop herself from falling . If she carrefully looked before her , she saw a bedroom door and walked toward it . When she opened the door she saw nothing first , she looked left and right but saw nothing . She tried to find a switch , she found the switch and putt the light 's on . She looked around the room , she saw nothing but some papers .

_Try to find out what makes you tick _

_As i lie down _

The folders were sloppy on the ground , and there was dust and everything . When she looked at the middle of the room , she saw a piece of paper . She went into the room and grabbed it and began to read it . **' Berry-Chan you're apparently landed in my study room , which i left open for you . I love you so much Berry-Chan it hurts , when you look in the closet . See how very much i love you ... ' **Ichigo felt very scared , she felt herself trembling as it could ." Aaron ... "

_Sore and sick _

That bad feeling i have here ... I have to run ! I do not want to look in the closet ! I don't wan't it ! I don't wan't it ! I don't wan't it ! Without control Ichigo 's legs leads her to the closet , her sweat broke out she tries to stop herself . But it's like someone has her under his control .

_Do you like that ! _

_Do you like that ! _

Her hand held the door handle of the closet firmly and opened it , she looked into the closet . But at first she saw nothing and looked confused down , her eyes almost fell out of her head . Her throat was dry , her eyes began to water . Her heart began to beat like crazy , she held her hand to her mouth try not to scream . She can not scream , Aaron was in the closet with his eyes wide open . His midnight blue eyes have changed to black , he 's was trying to grin . But he has a sad smile on his face , he looked pale and also ice cold . His shirt was covered in blood , which has been dried to the color black . Stuck a knife through his heart with a piece of paper with big letters on it . **' My Love Fore You Become My Death ' **A little worm came from the ear of Aaron , and then crept into his nose . Ichigo saw the worm disappear into his nose . Began to scream .

_There 's a fine line between love and hate _

_And i don't mond . _

And then quickly ran from the room , she tripped over her feet . But quickly got up and ran down the stairs . " Help ! Somebody help me ! " She shouted .

_Just let me say that _

The temperature started to get colder and colder , Ichigo fell down the stairs . and felt a real sense of pain in her ankle , she held it and wailed in pain ." Aaron please help me ! Help me Aaron ! "

_I like that _

_I like that _

_Suddenly a hand appeared beside her , she looked looked carrefully beside 's her . and saw Aaron beside her , he smiled sadly but still trying to grin . _**" What 's Worng Berry-Chan ? Are You Afraid ? " **Ichigo looked a him in shock . " Aaron ? " Her voice was a trembling sound but she did not stutter .

_Something 's getting in the way _

_Something 's just about to break . _

Aaron smiled and put his hand on Ichigo 's shoulder , Sat next to her . **" What 's Worng Berry-Chan ? Do You Not Love The Beautifull View " **Ichigo put her hands on her ears so she did not hear him . **" Was It Not A Wonderful View My Love For You ? I Did It For You Ichigo **" Aaron put hun hand under Ichigo 's chin and pushed it up , that Ichigo will look at him . **" You Are So Beautiful Ichigo , I Love You So Much ... " **Aaron 's hand began to fade , and so are his legs . **" I Love You So Much ... That It Hurts Ichigo ... "** He began to blur .

_I will try to find my place in the dairy of Jane _

_As i bum another page _

**" See You Later Berry-Chan ... " **And he was gone , he disappeared from Ichigo 's sight . Ichigo felt herself cry again , and clasped her hands and feet together . She 's so scared , so scared . The cold made her so sleepy that she without notice that she fell asleep .

_As i look the other way _

_I still try to find my place in the dairy of Jane _

_So tell me how it should be _

Ichigo was then waking up in a white bed . _' Was it a dream ? '_ She hoped but instead of seeing the dark ceiling , she saw a bright white ceiling . She stood up and looked into the room . It was white and very clean , a hospital room ? She looked outside and covered her eyes when the sun came out . '_Where am i ?_ ' Suddenly a man and two nurse 's came inside ." Oh Ichigo-San you're awake . " Smiled the doctor . " I'm Aizen Souske and these two are helping me for taking care of you . " He pointed to the small brunnete who shy looked away , with a little blush and a smile . " I am Hinamori Momo ." She said shy the docter pointed to a hyper blonde woman ." Rangriku Matsymoto ." She smiled to Ichigo , Ichigo looked confused .

_Desperate i will crawl _

_Waiting for so long _

" Ichigo-San i've heard that you was long away from home , nobody know where you where from your friends and family . Do you know where you were and by who you were ? " Asked Aizen quietly as Momo grabbed a glass of water for Ichigo , she drank it quietly and looked at Aizen confused . " I do not really know how to say it ... First i was usually at home doing my homework , then a teacher called from my school . And told the problem i created that day , my mother went crying in her room . Wailed why she had Problemmaker of a daughter , while my father began to create a drama to me . I ran out of the house ... Then i wake up everyday with a black ceiling . " Aizen nodded yes and watched as Rangriku write nothing , but Momo was written the note . " Rangriku write it down understood . " Rangriku nodded yes ." Sorry i was moved from the storry ." She said little ashament . " You know where you were Ichigo with how many people , do you know them long ? " Ichigo shook her head no ." I first not knew him , he was alone and looked very much like the dead brother of a friend of mine . " Confused Aizen looked at that , and so did Rangriku and Momo ." I do not know Ganju long , a year of so his brother was already 5 years dead of a heart attack . " Aizen nodded yes .

_No love there is no love _

_Die for anyone _

" What were you doing in that house . " Ichigo shrugged ." I woke up but nobody was there , Aaron said he was gone ." Ichigo said honestly ." Aaizen ? " Asked Aizen ." Yes the man who hold me in that room that was locket , he said i could explore the house . But everything was covered with dust and cloth in his study ... " She was silent she don 't wanna picture Aaron in her hear , tears fell from her eyes . Rangriku wept them away and Momo tried to comfort her . " Ichigo-San did you know that you where ... 18 years gone . " Aizen said quietly , Ichigo felt that time froze and all everything was not moving . " What ... "

_What have i become ? _

Suddenly two guys walked in the room , Ichigo looked at the boys and saw a copy of herself and ... " Aaron ! " Ichigo walked out of her bed and run to him , and hugged him and started to cry . " Aaron ! Aaron ! "The boy put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her off of him . Ichigo noticed ." Mom are you okay ? It me Kaien ." His eyes were ocean blue and not midnight blue .

_Something 's getting in the way _

_Something just about to break _

" Kurosaki Ichigo these two children Kaien and Kon , came to me to tell that you do not wake up . But was still breathing and that their father began to behave , like a murder the dead animals in house . The animals of the neighbors and street animals , he wanted to move away and run of his cruetly to animals . But you could not leave and he killed himself a week ago . You were yesterday awake i suppose ." Aizen said Ichigo looked at shock to Kon and Kaien , and then to the doctor . " I can not remind myself that i given birth to them . " Aizen closed his eyes . " Of course you were long asleep , you don't remember to half of you life ." Ichigo looked scared and at the some time shocked .

_I will try to find my place in the dairy of Jane _

_As i burn another page _

Ichigo felt two hands on her both shoulders . " Do not worry mom ." Kon said and grinned at her

_' Just the same personality like Aaron _' Thought Ichigo looked then at Kaien who smiled at her . " We support you . " Kaien said further . _' The the same looks like Aaron ' ._

_As i look the other way _

_I still try to find my place in the dairy of Jane _

**" Ichigo Kurosaki a 16 year old studen went missing at 13:03 by her house . " **

**" The parents of Kurosaki Ichigo are found dead , was this the kidnappers work ? "**

**" The friends of Kurosaki Ichigo are missing and found dead . "**

**" Missing Streat animals to house pets . " **

**" Mother awoke from her sleep , discovered her husband dead . Dead Animals founded back . **

**" Kurosaki Ichigo founded back 18 years later . " **

**

* * *

**

Finally it 's done ! Hope you like it !


End file.
